


Family

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe is attempting to neither adopt nor propose to Finn and Rey, but he is trying to give them his name.It seemed like a better idea in his head.(spoilers for TLJ)





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Семья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509682) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



Poe didn’t mean to eavesdrop, honestly. It was just that the _Millennium Falcon_ suddenly felt as small as the cockpit of _Black One_ with the Resistance onboard. What was left of them. Kriff.

Poe rested his hand on BB-8’s metal dome as the droid sat powered down and didn’t mourn his ship, his friends, all that they had lost. Maybe later there would be time for that.

“They were nobody,” Rey was whispering to Finn, their shoulders pressed together and Finn’s arm looped behind Rey’s back. “They gave me away. Sold me. I think… I think I always knew that. I just wanted to believe it wasn’t true, that my parents were out there, looking for me, that they loved me. I needed to believe that.”

“You were alone,” Finn said to her just as softly. “Of course you’d need that.”

“It was stupid. I should have let go of it years ago.”

“It wasn’t stupid, Rey. I know I don’t have anyone, I know I must have been an orphan just like the rest of the troopers, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still…” Finn swallowed, taking a breath. “Sometimes I imagine what they were like, and that they’re still out there in the galaxy somewhere. That they love me.”

“I’m sure they did love you,” Rey said, leaning her head against Finn’s.

“Your parents don’t deserve your thoughts. They didn’t deserve you. And you aren’t alone anymore.” Finn squeezed Rey’s hand. “You have me.”

Poe really, really wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, and he definitely wasn’t, uh, having feelings or anything. Kriff. BB-8’s domed head was cool beneath his hand.

“Sorry,” he said, and Finn and Rey both looked at him. “Sorry, I just, uh. Finn is right. You aren’t alone, either of you. And you can have me? I mean, Finn, you already have me. I think. If you want. I think you do.” Stinking bantha piss. “Anyway, I’m here, and I think you’re both amazing, and you’re not alone anymore.”

Finn was grinning. “Rey, let me introduce you to Poe Dameron, biggest dork in the Resistance, but we love him anyway.”

“We’ve met,” Rey said, not quite smiling, but her eyes had this sweet, bright hint to them that was making it harder for Poe to continue not having feelings.

“Figured I had to introduce myself to the woman who literally saved all our lives by basically moving a mountain out of the way,” Poe said. He thought he would never forget that moment, his hope dying, only to step out to see this tiny young woman levitating a hillside’s worth of boulders to give them the means to escape.

“It wasn’t that good,” Rey tried to insist, but she was blushing and clearly pleased.

“It was,” Finn and Poe said at the same time, and Rey’s blush deepened.

“Didn’t even know it would work,” she said.

Poe shifted around BB-8 to scoot closer to Finn and Rey. “Anyway, what I was saying incredibly ineloquently was that you have a home here, now, with the Resistance. And no matter who your parents were or weren’t, you’ve got people who care about you. Like me.”

“You don’t even know me,” Rey said, eyes wide.

“I know that Finn would risk-- and has risked-- anything to save you, so honestly, that’s good enough for me. Plus, seems like you kind of save yourself, not to mention the rest of us, and I’m into that.”

“Kriffing hell,” Finn said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, Finn was in there,” Rey said, and Finn knocked his shoulder against hers.

“And I give great hugs, right? She was just craving another.”

As Rey laughed, Poe agreed, “You do give good hugs.”

“Oh, now you think so? Because not too long ago it was pretty clear you’d rather hug your droid.”

Poe put his hand to his chest. “Beebee and I have an understanding, okay? That was definitely the last time I’ll ever let him on a mission with you, buddy.” Poe touched Finn’s knee. “But if you’re so anxious for a hug from me, you can have one.”

“Nah, moment’s gone,” Finn said loftily. “Missed your chance.”

“Well, then, maybe you’ve missed your chance to join my family,” Poe said just as loftily. “I was gonna offer, but…”

“My chance to what?” Finn exclaimed.

“Too late,” Poe said, though it was his turn to blush now, apparently. It was a half-baked, random thought he’d had, prompted by these adorable, amazing, beautiful children deserving more than sorrow, and he should never have actually brought it up out loud.

But he knew he’d never be able to push it away now.

Nope, not with the way they were both looking at him, like he was withholding a particularly nice present that they simply _had to have._ Poe had witnessed Finn’s determination and stubbornness firsthand and he had the impression Rey was of the same cloth.

“Poe,” Finn said, those big, dark eyes wide and pleading. “Poe, you have to tell us what you meant.”

“Do I?”

Ah, damn it. Rey’s face was doing the same thing. Honestly, these two shouldn’t be allowed.

Poe slid back a little closer to BB again, pressing his back to the wall. He tried to catch Oddy Muva’s eye in an attempt to try to find a reason to escape, but Oddy didn’t look at him at all. Traitor.

“You were saying something about family?” Rey prodded, and kriffing damn it, did she have to have such beautiful eyes?

“I just thought I could be your family,” Poe blurted out. “Rey, yours disappointed you, and Finn, you never had one, so I thought… It’s kinda nice being a Dameron.”

Finn’s eyebrows were climbing up his forehead. “Are you offering to adopt us?”

“No! Kriff, no. But you can take my name. If you want. So you have one.”

Now Finn was exchanging a confused glance with Rey before turning back to Poe, mouth twitching in amusement. “So you’re proposing?”

Poe rubbed his hands over his face. “Blast. You couldn’t let it go, could you?”

“I’d be honored,” Finn said with mock gravity, leaning in, “to be your husband, Poe. Rey? You wanna be our wife?”

“It’s more sudden than I expected, but why not?” she said.

“I was serious, guys,” Poe said, still covering his face.

“About proposing?” Finn asked. “So you don’t accept our yeses? Honestly I’ve never heard of someone proposing and then changing his mind after he gets a yes.”

Poe punched Finn’s arm, and Finn laughed.

Then he tugged at Poe’s hand, making Poe look at him, and at Rey, crouched just behind Finn’s shoulder. “You want to be our family,” Finn said softly, serious now.

“I know I was lucky,” Poe said. “My parents. My family. You never had that. I just thought… maybe I can give you something. So you know you belong.”

There was silence for a while, and Poe wished it was true, that he wasn’t having any feelings. Feelings were terrible.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only actually a minute, to be fair, Finn said, “I like the sound of Finn Dameron.”

Poe wet his lips. “You do?”

Finn shrugged. “Seems right. You were the first person to care enough to want to call me by something true.”

Poe squeezed Finn’s hand, and hoped Finn understood what he meant. Then he raised his eyes to Rey, who was watching them with hesitance, like she was still unsure of her place.

“You don’t have to take it,” Poe said. “I’ll care about you anyway. I mean, if that’s okay. I know you don’t know me.”

“I know enough about you,” Rey said, and Poe tried not to flinch.

Harsh.

But then Rey said hurriedly, “Good things! I meant good things. Beebee talked about you a lot,” she finished, a little shyly.

“I’ll bet he did,” Poe said, and patted BB-8’s round body affectionately.

“Kylo Ren told me I was nobody,” Rey said, her voice like steel. “He said I had no place. But that’s not true. I… I know where I belong now, and I know what I have to do.” She was smiling now, that joyous expression she had first bestowed on Poe only hours ago. It felt silly to call it beatific, but it was. “Rey Dameron sounds nice. Better than Rey nobody.”

“You’re not nobody,” Finn said, so fierce, holding her hand.

“No,” Rey agreed. “I’m not.”

“I hope my dad doesn’t mind he’s got two extra kids now,” Poe said, for lack of anything else to say.

“Like I said,” Finn said. “Biggest dork in the Resistance.”

“I can take that offer back, pal. Any time. No datawork’s been signed yet.”

“I’ll have my hug now,” Finn said, and Poe was helpless to do anything but open his arms.

Finn did give good hugs, all right?

“Get in here, Rey,” Finn said, a little muffled into Poe’s neck, and it took only a moment for Poe to be engulfed by two sets of arms, Rey’s thin and strong. It was a feeling he hoped he would have the opportunity to get used to.

“I’m sorry I lost your jacket,” Finn mumbled, and Poe kissed his cheek.

“That’s okay, buddy. You brought me something better instead.”

This.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [serceleste](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
